


Vengeance in the Cold

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, blood tw//, blood//, camp camp framed au, death tw//, death//, framed au, i'll call it the framed au, in which daniel frames david for his crimes, oh yeah, this is probably the most fucked up thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: After a year of incarceration for a crime he never did, it's time to take his turn in revenge. With a pushed motive on the edge, perhaps he can finally fullfill the need.





	Vengeance in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I talked to psycotic-deer-lover, that-one-strange-geek, and theevilbudgie on Tumblr about this idea and I finally decided to do something with it? 
> 
> God I feel awful making David so OOC. This is rushed and quite a bit... Not so great. So yeah. It's just a ramble of thoughts during a class I hate.

Running his thumb over the edge of the blade, his eyes fixated on the striking blond man in front of him. His eyes were widened and the look of terror painted his expression. David's frown of course stayed and his eyes dead. Pity? No more. Guilt? Fuck no. Revenge? So so sweet. 

"David, buddy... Pal... Surely you can understand where I'm coming from. This isn't you! You know that! I know that..." Daniel was rambling. Pitiful. 

David's voice was dead from all emotion as he examined the weapon in his hand. "Really now. Calling me friend after what you've done? Oh Daniel..." Stepping towards him, boots heavy sounding against the wood, he looked straight into the blue orbs that had shown the only emotion he'd ever seen from the blond. Fear. Fear from the red head. The blond tips shining in the moonlight through the window. Leftover from the bleach Daniel had used on David to change his hair. To frame David for the crimes that weren't his doing. 

David sighed in disgust at the blond. "Tell me Daniel. What exactly were you planning on doing to the campers? Hm?"

Daniel gulped. "Nothing."

"Kill them. That's what you were going to do. Don't lie to me." The blade was reflecting the moon's hue on its' metal. David continued pointing the weapon to Daniel. "Kill them for your Xemuug and imaginary Gods. Heh. What a joke." Daniel at this point was shaking his head and felt his body quivering in sheer fear. This wasn't the man he'd fought with a year ago. This wasn't the annoyingly happy and optimistic man in front of him.

This was a cold blooded human. Someone who had... murder in his eyes. "David... Come on. If you let me go I won't hurt anyone else! We can be friends! I can give you a pass on this. I won't tell anyone! In fact I'll leave you and the kids alone!"

At that, David's head snapped up. His brow furrowed as he stepped towards Daniel. Once he was close enough to lean to Daniel, he growled. "And what about Gwen?"

"What?" Daniel thought for a moment before knowing who he meant. He smirked. "Oh her... no. She deserved it, you know."

David's anger boiled, the rage itching intothe hand that held the blade. "Excuse me?!"

"Defending those brats, jumping in front of them. It was asking for sacrificing. Oh, how that was fun. In fact, the look in her eyes as her "CBFL" killed her..." Daniel chuckled. "So delicious... the best kind of sacrificing in my-"

But he didn't have time to finish the sentence. In fact, he couldn't finish any word. The blade that sliced and cut into him followed by strangled screaming cries interrupted his body's ability to focus. David couldn't stop. He heard echoing strains of pleas. 

Pleas that came from Daniel. Pleas to stop the stabbing. David felt the hot tears rush flow down his face as his own screams escaped him. "Did you listen to her?! Did you stop for her?! No! You didn't!" 

As David looked into Daniel's pained expression, he stabbed with each word. Cutting deeper and deeper into the same spot over and over. "So! why! Should! I!"

He didn't know how long it was until he finally stopped. But when he did, he was shaking. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his breathing heavy and uneven. Looking down, he started to feel queasy. 

A bloodbath wasn't quite the word to describe the scene. Blood splattered on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. There was hardly anything of Daniel's chest left. David's own hands were stained from the elbow down, his clothes soaked in the dead man's blood. The corpse stayed chillingly still, the piercing eyes wide in fear. Just as he'd been killed.

David dropped the knife and felt his knees give way. He'd done this. He'd done what his enemy had accused him of. Only this time, it was true. Not a blame. But a fact. A hard cold fact. Looking at his blood covered hands, David shook harder. "Oh God... oh God... Oh my God..."

It was horrible. David had done this. He hated it. Absolutely hated it. And yet...

It was satisfying to get revenge.


End file.
